


Just the Tree of Us

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Making Up, Winterlock Exchange, like super light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Wato learns that Christmas can get a little too lit with Sherlock around.





	Just the Tree of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValdaVermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdaVermillion/gifts).



> Technically, I'm supposed to post this on December 25th and it's currently December 24th in my time zone, but it's mostly December 25th everywhere else and according to AO3 it is too, so here you go!
> 
> Written for [the Winterlock Exchange](https://winterlock-exchange.tumblr.com/) as a gift for the lovely [valdavermillion](https://valdavermillion.tumblr.com/)! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> As always, let me know if there are any mistakes.  
> Hope you all have a happy holidays, everyone!! :D

Wato loves Christmas.

Sherlock learned this in early November, when she found Wato baking mountains of cookies and planning for things in December already. Her interest in the holiday wasn’t like most Japanese people’s interest in the holiday either. Christmas in Japan was more of a couple holiday and lacked the religious and familial connotations that came with the holiday in Western cultures, the latter of which Wato was more interested in. However, Wato quickly explained that she had studied abroad during her university days, which led to her current love for the family holiday.

So when Sherlock awoke on the last day of November to find Wato excitedly cleaning up their living room, she had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked, amused.

“Making room for my Christmas tree!” exclaimed Wato. She was shaking with excitement as she moved about, clearing up a space by the window. “And for other decorations too. I hope you don’t mind.”

Sherlock merely shrugged and continued towards the kitchen. They had been living together long enough that Wato knew which of Sherlock’s thing she could and could not move, so Sherlock wasn’t worried about things going missing. They had also been together long enough that Sherlock figured Wato’s happiness over the holiday festivities outweighed her momentarily disturbed aesthetic sense.

Sherlock went about making her usual cup of coffee. An unconscious smile adorned her face as she listened to Wato move all about, mumbling to herself happily. It wasn’t long before the doctor remembered that she should be headed to work at the library and rushed out the door, reminding Sherlock not to work too hard on her way out. This left Sherlock to her cases, until Wato returned home with her arms full of Christmas decorations and a wide smile on her face.

Soon enough, 221B was decorated from head to toe with a variety of snowflakes and fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and walls. A beautifully decorated Christmas tree that Wato spent hours trying to find the proper ornament positions for brought the whole room together, making it warm and inviting, and when she was done, Sherlock found that she really didn’t mind it at all.

However, the Christmas joy in 221B was short lived due to an unforeseen incident.

Wato was at the library as usual, while Sherlock remained at home. She was working on a few cases here and there, but nothing that was too much trouble for her. She actually had them all solved already, but Sherlock knew that even though Reimon trusted her, he wouldn’t be able to accept what she said without solid evidence, which then led her to her next problem.

Sherlock didn’t mean to start a fire in the apartment, but she started a fire in the apartment.

She had been in the living room working on an arson case that was obvious to her, but not as obvious to the police. She was experimenting and testing that day, having created little models of the building to show how the different ways the fire could have spread, depending on the location of where it had started and what was used to start it. Surprisingly to most, Sherlock was actually careful when it came to her experiments, having had Ms. Hatano scold her on more than one occasion, but that didn’t mean accidents weren’t impossible.

Sherlock was finishing up her experiments and had wandered off to do something else, leaving them there to clean up later. She thought she had put out all of the little fires, which was why she thought it was fine for her to look for something in her room, but one little flame that sat a bit too close to the Christmas tree was all it took.

In seconds, the small flame spread and spread, until the entire tree was on fire and burning brighter than it had before. The smell of melting plastic (Wato had gotten a fake tree, realizing it would be easier to clean up and that she could reuse it for later years as well) quickly permeated the air causing Sherlock to come rushing out to find the source. She froze, not wanting to believe what was happening in front on her, but it only took her a moment to snap out of it and rush to put out the tree.

Thankfully, they had invested in a number of fire extinguishers after the first few incidents, so Sherlock was able to put out the fire before it spread to the rest of the room and cause even further damage, but it didn’t change the fact that there was now a melted plastic mass that was now where the Christmas tree once stood.

“Oh no…”

At that moment, Sherlock’s luck grew even worse because she heard the sound of the front door opening and froze completely. She knew there would be no point in her trying to hide what had happened, so all she could do was stand there and await her punishment.

“Sherlock, there’s a weird smell outside. Did you set something on fire aga-”

Sherlock shamefully watched as Wato stood frozen in their doorway. Her bag and jaw both dropped as she stared at where the Christmas tree used to be. She slowly walked over to it, not believing her eyes until she tentatively touched it. She turned to face Sherlock and her heartbreak was evident in her eyes.

“Wato, I can ex-”

“It’s fine,” Wato said, holding a hand up. She forced a sad smile onto her face, but her tears were evident as she struggled with her words. “It’s fine. I’m just gonna...I’m gonna go to bed. Good night.”

Wato turned away and tried to rush off, leaving her things behind. Sherlock caught up to her quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder, wanting to explain, but Wato brushed it aside.

“Wato, I’m really sorry. I’m-”

“I said it’s fine, Sherlock,” came Wato’s shaky reply. “If you didn’t like the tree, you could’ve just told me.”

“Wato, wait!”

“I said good night!”

The door to Wato’s room slammed shut, ringing throughout the silent apartment. Sherlock winced at the sound and she carefully sat down, burying her face in her hands. She knew Wato had every right to be angry with her. She had worked so hard on her tree, and Sherlock just went and destroyed all of it. What was she going to do now?

Sherlock was filled with more guilt than she had ever felt before. This wasn’t the first time, she had caused Wato distress and usually, she didn’t feel too bad about it. It was usually little things and Wato was quick to forgive since Sherlock never intentionally meant to cause her distress. However, this time, Sherlock knew that she had done something very wrong. Sherlock may not share the same enthusiasm that Wato had for certain things, but she was well aware of how much they meant to Wato. Clearly, Christmas was something that meant a lot to her, but Sherlock hadn’t realized how much until now.

Hours had past before Sherlock realized how long she had been lost in her thoughts and that Wato hadn’t returned, most likely having fallen asleep. She looked at her phone and figured she should go to bed now, but found that she couldn’t. It felt wrong to do so with Wato in her current state. Not only that, Sherlock had a feeling that with her guilt it would be impossible for her to sleep anyway.

Sherlock sighed and ruffled her hair, trying to sort her thoughts. She looked around the room, staring at the glittering lights around the wall that had been carefully hung up, recalling how Wato struggled with her short arms. She smiled faintly at that and her gaze continued to drift around the room, until it landed on the remains of the tree, bringing back a wave of immense guilt.

There had to be something she could do. Something! Anything!

* * *

The sun was what woke Wato up that morning, the warm rays hitting her eyes. They stung when she tried to open them and it was clear that they were swollen because of last night as well. The rough fabric of her jeans left her legs stiff as she stretched out her legs, reminding her that what happened last night.

Looking over at her alarm clock, Wato sighed when she saw the time and reluctantly sitting up. She was glad it was her day off today, but she knew she couldn’t lay around in bed, especially in her current state. Her muscles ached and popped as she stretched and got out of bed, making her wince. She should be in better shape than this.

Wato rifled through her drawers and pulled out a pair of comfortable sweats and one of her (Or maybe it was Sherlock’s) old oversized shirts. She started to shuffle to the bathroom in a daze, intending to wash away the grime from yesterday and return to bed, when she heard odd noises coming from outside, making her sigh.

Looks like that shower was gonna have to wait.

Wato set down her clothes and walked to her door. She could already feel a headache forming as the sounds continued and she thought about all that could possibly be awaiting her in the living room.

“Sherlock,” Wato half yawned and groaned as she made her way towards the source of the sound, “what are you do-”

Wato froze as she took in the sight in front of her. Last night, the Christmas tree she had worked so hard on had been nothing more than a burnt black blob, but now, an unfinished exact replica of it was standing in its place. The reappearance of her tree baffled her, but what was more shocking was seeing Sherlock standing next to it, frozen midway as she tried to place an ornament near the top. Wato rubbed her eyes, certain that she was still dreaming and delirious, but no, this was real.

“Sherlock, what is all this?”

Sherlock quickly hung the ornament in her hand and set down the box that was in her other. She walked over to Wato carefully, unable to full meet her eyes as she fidgeted with her hands.

“I’m sorry I set the tree on fire,” said Sherlock. “I really didn’t mean to. I know how much you like Christmas, so I should’ve been more careful. I’m sorry.”

“Sherlock.”

“I did my best to recreate your tree.” Sherlock gestured to it with a small smile. She still hadn’t look at Wato, so she couldn’t see that she was smiling as well, hands placed over her heart. “I was working off memory, but I couldn’t find everything since I started working on this at around three.”

“In the morning?”

Sherlock nodded. “I’m not done yet. I still have a few boxes left and-”

Wato wrapped her arms around Sherlock, cutting her off.

“Oh, Sherlock,” Wato said as she buried her face into Sherlock’s side. “You didn’t have to go and do all this. Especially since it was an accident.”

“I’m still sorry,” said Sherlock. “You worked hard on your tree and I knew how much it meant to you. I should’ve been more careful.”

Wato looked up to see Sherlock looking down at her, a regretful look in her eyes. Seeing this, Wato flashed her a smile before leaning up to kiss her.

“It’s alright. I’m just glad you didn’t burn the whole place down.”

The two of them laughed lightly at this, recalling the other number of times Sherlock had accidentally started a fire in the house. They remained that way, with Wato’s arms wrapped around Sherlock and Sherlock gently running her fingers through Wato’s hair. Both of stared at the twinkling lights of the half-finished tree, reveling in the warmth of the moment.

“Thank you, Sherlock,” Wato said after some time. “This really means a lot to me. I love it.”

This time, Sherlock leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Wato’s forehead.

“You’re welcome, Wato.”

Wato smiled and suddenly pulled away causing Sherlock to tilt her head curiously. She watched as Wato picked up the box of ornaments that she had set down earlier and turned back towards her.

“Here,” declared Wato. “Let me help you finish. Let me help you finish  _ our _ tree.”

Sherlock said nothing, but she nodded gently and walked over to join Wato, picking up an ornament. Wato gently bumped into her shoulder, smiling up at her, and as Sherlock looked into her eyes, she understood why Wato loved Christmas so much.

* * *

_ Earlier that day: _

Kento normally always had his phone on due to his job. He was never sure of when he would be called in for anything, so at some point, his phone was turned on and it had remained on ever since.

But getting a call in the middle of the night was something that almost never happened.

The keyword in that sentence was ‘almost,’ so when Kento heard the sound of his familiar ringtone while he was halfway through a decent dream, he was 99% sure that he knew exactly who was calling him and it definitely wasn’t work.

He tried to ignore it, but if his theory about who was calling was correct, he knew that they would never stop until he answered. So with a reluctant groan, Kento rolled over and blindly reached for his phone, answering it quickly.

“Sherlock,” Kento growled, not bothering to be polite, “it’s two in the morning. You know I love you, but I have work tomorrow, so this better be an emergency.”

“Where can I buy a Christmas tree?! Also, help me find some ornaments! I’m trying to find these red and gold ones, but I can’t find them at any of the stores!”

“Probably because it’s two in the morning and no one is open or awake…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


End file.
